EL SECRETO DEL ROBLE
by Pulsares
Summary: Precuela para El Segundo Regreso del Rey. ¿Cuál es la relación entre los gemelos de Imladris y Aragorn? ¿Por qué están esos dos siempre tan unidos?
1. Ellohir y Elladan

EL SECRETO DEL ROBLE  
1 Ellohir y Elladan 

**(Noviembre, año 1520 de la Tercera Edad del Sol)**

Elrond no giró cuando sintió los pasos de sus hijos acercarse. No podía. Había demostrado más sangre fría de la que creía poseer al esperar a que los gemelos terminaran de satisfacerse y salieran del baño, abrazados y desnudos, con claras intensiones de continuar los juegos en la ancha cama del mayor.

Ellohir fue el primero en darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. La habitación lucía revuelta, los cajones de escritorio y varios niveles del librero yacían desparramados en la alfombra. ¿Cómo no habían escuchado todo aquel estropicio? Aunque, claro, con la lengua de Elladan en sus pezones…

Apoyado en el buró, como recuperándose de algún golpe, estaba el señor de Rivendel. Entre sus manos pudo reconocer un dibujo a plumilla que Elladan realizara cuando aún tonteaban, sin estar seguros de qué sentían o necesitaban sus cuerpos. Su cara (¿o la de Elladan?) estaba iluminada con una sonrisa pícara y había un gesto de invitación pecaminosa en su cuerpo desnudo y sus piernas abiertas, que dejaban ver el escaso bello y la apretada entrada de un elfito de 1150 años.

Su padre ni siquiera los miró, solo dio varios pasos hacia la puerta con gesto desorientado. A escasos centímetros de la salida se detuvo y habló.

–Olvidaron en la entrada la bolsa con los restos de cerámica y vine a traerlos… lamento haber entrado sin llamar. –los gemelos sintieron que sus corazones se estrujaban, había tanto dolor y decepción en aquellas palabras– Creo que será mejor que hablemos de… –hizo un gesto vago con las manos– esto en el despacho.

Y se fue sin mirarlos ni una vez.

A medida que buscaba por las galerías el camino a su estudio, el paso de Elrond recuperó el ritmo y la fuerza. ¿Cómo podía un padre ser tan ciego? Ahí estaba la razón para que sus hijos jamás se separaran, para que compartieran la misma habitación con baño común de su infancia y ninguno de los dos mostrara interés en los numerosos cortejantes que les habían surgido a lo largo del último siglo.

Entró al escritorio y se dejó caer junto a la ventana. Masajeó sus sienes despacio, tratando de conjurar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba. Debía mantener la calma, ellos no eran más que elfitos jugando un juego peligroso, demasiado peligroso. ¿Hasta dónde podían haber llegado las complicaciones si no llega a entrar allí? Mejor no imaginarlo.

Dos toques discretos en la puerta.  
–Adelante.  
Eran ellos, llegaban con el rostro compungido y las manos tomadas. Prefirió girar y contemplar los delicados dibujos de flores y armas que alegraban la persiana ahora cerrada.  
–¿Cuánto tiempo hace?  
Hablaron completando mutuamente sus frases, y por primera todo el oculto significado de la divertida manía le golpeó.  
–En enero serán… –comenzó Elladan.  
–… doscientos años –concluyó Ellohir.  
Elrond contuvo un gemido. Y él había rechazado más de una petición de mano alegando la extrema juventud de sus hijos. Pero estaba a tiempo, pocas cosas son definitivas a los 1399.  
–Entiendo que es un juego.  
–No lo es. –afirmaron a coro.  
–¡Es un juego! –repitió y trató de ser amigable, después de todo, solo quería ayudarles– Yo también lo jugué de pequeño, pero era distinto.  
No pudo verlo, pero los ojos de Ellohir se abrieron mucho y tuvo que morderse los labios para contener el "¿Por qué?" que bailaba en su lengua.  
–De cualquier manera –continuó–, el juego va a terminar. Es hora de que se casen, en especial tú, Ellohir. Elladan, te vas de servicio permanente a Fornost. No volverás a cruzar el río hasta que se anuncie la boda de tu hermano.  
–Prefiero morir –declaró el menor.  
–No me iré sin él –afirmó el mayor.  
Elrond se volvió entonces, con los azules ojos muy oscuros de furia. No pudo contener el volumen de su voz pues la poca paciencia que le quedaba se agotó ante tanta desfachatez.  
–¡¿Acaso están locos! No somos salvajes ni avaris, sino eldars, príncipes entre los primeros nacidos.

Su explosión afecto especialmente a Ellohir, él siempre estaba tratando de agradar a su padre, por años había sentido una secreta envidia contra su hermano, que le llevaba cinco minutos de ventaja en el cariño de su Ada. El joven se mantuvo erguido, pero gruesas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Elladan intervino, extrañado por el desborde sentimental de su gemelo. En ese momento no deseaba saber la razón por la que su hermano estaba tan sensible y hambriento, el sentimiento de protección que lo dominaba lo hizo tratar de desviar el ataque hacia si.

–¡Ada, por favor.  
Elrond le miró como a un insecto y su voz resonó como una bofetada.  
–¿Ada? ¡Ahora recuerdas que soy tu Ada!  
Se acercó a Ellohir y atrapó su delicado rostro entre los dedos pulgar e índice. Una pinza con la fuerza que solo la rabia podía generar. La piel en las mejillas de su hijo empezó a perder el color.  
–¿Tu hermano te ha tomado? ¡Dime! –el adolescente asintió, sus lágrimas no hacían más que aumentar la furia del padre– En enero llegarás a los 1400 y dejas que tu hermano te tome. Creí haberte hablado claramente cuando te expliqué tu condición. Ser un Elegido es un Don, Ellohir, exige un comportamiento especialmente honorable y tú…  
Sabía que la responsabilidad era compartida, pero no podía dejar de enfadarse de modo especial con el menor.  
–¡Ya basta! –Elladan se metió entre los dos sin contemplaciones.  
Empujó a su hermano contra uno de los mullidos butacones de la estancia y se enfrentó a Elrond. Trató con todas su fuerzas de que su voz no temblara.  
–Ada, nada terrible va a ocurrir. Nosotros tenemos cuidado ¿si? Hablamos con Glorfindel y…  
–Pero ¿Glorfindel lo sabe?  
–No, no. Solo hablamos con él como si deseáramos ampliar la información. Habló sobre los ciclos de fertilidad y cómo controlarlos mentalmente o enfocar su energía a otros campos. De todas maneras, para cuando lleguemos a los 1500 planeábamos… –enrojeció violentamente– planeábamos cambiar nuestro roles.  
–Ya veo –el sarcasmo es patente en la voz de Elrond–, lo tienen todo planeado, ¿no?

Elladan se acercó a su gemelo. Ellohir estaba hecho un ovillo en el amplio asiento y lloraba muy bajito. Le acarició el cabello, como cuando eran pequeños y la oscuridad les asustaba. Bajo su toque, el joven dejó de temblar y la ternura invadió los sentidos del mayor. Deseó inclinarse y besarlo, acariciar sus mejillas y hacerle cosquillas en la barriga, pero se contuvo. La voz de su padre le arrancó de tan placenteros pensamientos.

–Podría estar embarazado justo ahora –su entonación era fría y reflexiva, venenosa–, lo sabes. Es peligroso jugar con la fertilidad de un elfito y eso son ustedes, elfitos. Dudo que tu hermano tenga la concentración suficiente para canalizar su energía antes de ser tomado, por eso debía llegar virgen a los 1600. Por otro lado, si lo han logrado hasta ahora, significa que ha dado mucho de si, tal vez demasiado. Tras doscientos años puede estar, simplemente…  
–¡Ya sabemos que podría quedar estéril! –Elladan había perdido los estribos y se volvió hacia el padre con su propia ira desatada.

El no deseaba enfrentarse a su padre, pero cada palabra de este breve discurso hería más a Ellohir que garras de orco y nadie podía dañar a Ellohir en su presencia y quedar impune. ¡Al diablo con todo! Las palabras brotaron ahora desde el fondo de su corazón dividido.

–Esto no es lujuria Ada, nunca lo fue. Nos amamos y pasaron bastantes años ante de que pudiéramos reconciliarnos con ese sentimiento. Fue muy difícil comprender que el futuro no traería ninguna mejora a nuestra relación. Pensamos en huir, pero ser gemelos no facilita las cosas. Cuando le hablaste a Ellohir de su condición. ¡Cuánto miedo! Temíamos que ya nuestro bebé estuviera en sus pequeñas entrañas. Leímos como locos e inventamos mil mentiras para que Glorfindel no supiera. No me agrada el sigilo eterno, tener que tragarme mis celos cuando alguno de Arnor se acerca demasiado a él, ni fingir amabilidad e interés frente a las amigas de Arwen. ¡A veces quiero correr lejos, hasta el mar! Pero tenemos una familia, la obligación con los hijos de Elros, la promesa de vengar a mamá…

El joven elfo calló, agotado. Bajo su mano la piel de Ellohir estaba fría y su respiración era apenas perceptible. Cuando volvió a hablar ya no había vehemencia en su voz, tan solo una fuerza reposada y profunda, como su amor.

–Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que no carecemos de aspiraciones, ni de honor, y nos esforzamos muy duro por no desmerecer a la familia. Pero –y sus ojos brillaron con violencia contenida– no lograrás separarnos Ada, nunca.

A su pesar, Elrond sintió algo de respeto ante su hijo. Esas no eran las palabras de un elfito. Elladan fue a inclinarse para apartar los cabellos del rostro de su gemelo, pero la voz del padre le detuvo, Elrond se había recuperado y volvía a provocarle.

–¿Y si, a pesar de todo, quedara embarazado?  
Elladan le enfrentó cono ojos fríos.  
–Estamos casados ante los ojos de los Valar, Ada, nada más natural que tener hijos. La verdadera pregunta es qué harás tú en esa circunstancia.

No se quedó a esperar una respuesta, simplemente tomó a su amante en brazos y salió de la estancia con la mayor dignidad posible. De regreso a sus habitaciones, depositó a Ellohir en el lecho y esperó, sentado a su lado, a que despertara de su extraño desmayo.

TBC...


	2. Elrond

EL SECRETO DEL ROBLE  
2 Elrond 

Elladan tenía miedo. Sentado en la cama junto a su hermano inconsciente pudo reconocer cómo esa fría sensación que se abría paso por su sangre. Sus agudos sentidos élficos le indicaban que algo estaba por suceder, pero ¿qué? Dejó a un lado sus inquietudes cuando Ellohir se movió, anunciando su inminente despertar. Sus ojos verde marrones confrontaron los chocolate del hermano, había vergüenza el rostro del gemelo menor. Elladan trató de confortarlo con besos y caricias, pero en su interior no dejó de extrañarse por tan repentina muestra de debilidad.

Se vistieron formalmente y bajaron a cenar.

Había tres invitados esa noche: un gran señor de Cardolan y su hijo de diez años –el chico debía permanecer en Rivendel para completar su educación– y Erestor, el elfo viajero que casi quinientos años después sería Consejero. El resto de los comensales eran los consejeros, los gemelos y, por supuesto, Elrond. Los puestos de Celebrian y Arwen estaban vacíos, como si ambas pudieran llegar en cualquier instante.

A los postres, Elrond mencionó que el pequeño humano cumpliría años dos días más tarde y, como su padre debía partir ya, sería hermoso celebrarlo en ese momento. El niño enrojeció ante tanto honor, Glorfindel rió, encantado por la idea, y los gemelos se relajaron un poco, al ver a su padre concentrado en el agasajo. Todos desearon parabienes al futuro guerrero y el cocinero presentó una hermosa fuente de compota y frutas escarchadas.

Los adultos declinaron el convite, pero los tres jóvenes se sirvieron sin demora. Ellohir, siempre comelón y especialmente goloso en el último mes, se sirvió tres veces.

–Vas a coger una ingesta. –le advirtió el niño.  
–Los elfos no enferman –respondió Elladan al descuido, extrañado ante la gula de su gemelo.  
–¡Oh! –fue todo lo que el pequeño mortal pudo comentar, sus ojos brillaron de sana envidia.

La tertulia se extendió sobre los nuevos movimientos del Rey Brujo contra Arthedain. A las nueve todos se retiraron. A las once se apagaron las luces y las mucamas arroparon a los niños. A las once y quince, como de costumbre, Elladan corrió hacia la cama de su hermano y le abrazó posesivo. A las once treinta estaban dormidos.

Justo a la media noche, Ellohir sintió una leve punzada en el vientre y giró para acomodarse mejor. Con gesto automático, tomó el vaso de agua de su mesa de noche y dio un largo trago. No era agua pura, sintió disuelto un suave olor a fresas y grosellas, pero no le dio importancia. Volvió a dormirse.

Elladan despertó al sentir algo húmedo y pegajoso entre las piernas. A su lado, Ellohir yacía con la boca entreabierta y los ojos desenfocados. Se movió, tratando de apartar la sensación de humedad que atribuía al sueño, pero no funcionó. Apartó las mantas y escrutó la cama a la luz de la luna.

Tragó en seco y se esforzó por conservar la calma.  
–Es una pesadilla. –dijo al aire, pero el olor dulce y pesado de la sangre lo alcanzó y supo que estaba despierto.

Sacudió a su hermano. ¡Era imprescindible que despertara! Ellohir se removía, pero sus ojos no enfocaban. Llegó a soltar un gemido lastimero, como si estuviera prisionero de la somnolencia. Decidió probar otro método y empezó a encender velas y bujías con manos temblorosas. Pronto la recámara estuvo profusamente iluminada, pero no hubo cambios en el gemelo.

Elladan se detuvo en medio de la estancia, conciente de que los hechos empezaban a superarlo, sus rodillas temblorosas eran la prueba. Se apoyó en una silla y respiró con dificultad.  
–Tienes que ser fuerte, has estado en combate, ¿no? –se regañó a si mismo.  
Sus ojos vagaron hasta la puerta que comunicaba con el cuarto de baño y su rostro se iluminó de repente.

Corrió hacia allí y regresó con una jofaina bien llena que derramó sin contemplaciones sobre la cabeza del durmiente. Ellohir despertó sorprendido, pero su rostro pronto se deformó por el dolor.

–¿Qué me pasa?  
–No lo se. Desperté al sentir tu sangre en mis piernas.  
–¿Sangre? –había una nota de pánico en su pregunta.  
Ellohir bajó los ojos hasta su entrepierna, incrédulo. Elladan, en busca de un respiro, tomó el vaso de agua de la mesilla. Un certero manotazo de su hermano lo impidió.  
–No era agua –explicó el menor–, yo lo bebí antes y mira…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, en muda comprensión, las deducciones no fueron agradables. El mudo diálogo duró hasta que Ellohir cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su propio dolor. Elladan le besó la frente, que empezaba a perlarse.

–Iré por Glorfindel.

Ellohir asintió, pero las palabras y el sonido de la puerta fueron ya percepciones lejanas.

Glorfindel no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama y deseaba secretamente que alguien viniera a sacarle de su habitación. No dejaba de pensar en la extraña mirada de Elrond hacia sus hijos cuando estos se retiraban. Contenía una mezcla de dolor y resignación que le recordaba el día en que Celebrían partiera. Esa tarde el Señor de Imladris había descubierto el amor de los gemelos, una relación que él mismo había ayudado a cubrir más de una vez, fingiendo ignorancia, o haciendo más ruido de la cuenta al avanzar por los terrenos de Rivendel. Pero ¿qué significaba esa mirada?

Tres toques apresurados le sacaron de sus meditaciones. En la puerta estaba Elladan, apenas cubierto con una túnica, el largo pelo trenzado para dormir y los ojos brillantes de miedo.  
–Ellohir. –gimió, y todo encajó en la mente del rubio.  
Con rápidos movimientos tomó su bolsa de sanador y siguió al joven por los corredores en penumbras.

En la muy iluminada habitación pesaba el olor de la muerte. Ellohir había logrado sentarse entre las almohadas y respiraba de modo entrecortado. Gruesas gotas de sudor hacían brillar su rostro. Se mordía los labios para no gritar.

Glorfindel se acercó a él con rapidez y acarició el rostro congestionado por el dolor. ¡Era tan pequeño! Su pregunta fue clara y el tono no admitía réplica.  
–Ellohir, ¿cuándo fue tu última luna?  
El elfito se puso más pálido aún por semejante cuestionamiento. Resopló por el nuevo latigazo de dolor y sus palabras fueron dichas entre dientes.  
–Cuatro semanas, cuatro semanas y tres días.  
El rubio giró hacia Elladan y le interrogó con rapidez.  
–¿Lo tomaste en esos días, justo antes de partir hacia Arnor?  
El gemelo estaba demasiado asustado como para preguntarse desde cuándo sabía Glorfindel de su incestuosa relación. Solo atinó a asentir, estaba al borde del desmayo ahora que comprendía la gravedad de su hermano y amante.

El rostro del Consejero era una máscara inexpresiva, si tenía algún reproche que hacer, se lo guardó. En verdad, los jóvenes amantes tenían suficiente con la perspectiva de perder su bebé.

–Hay que actuar rápido. Elladan, pon a llenar la bañera con agua bien caliente.  
El joven corrió a cumplir la orden. Mientras, el adulto sacó de su morral un frasco y lo acercó a la boca del enfermo.  
–¿Qué es eso?  
–Dilatará tu esfínter lo suficiente para que pueda meter mi mano en tu interior.  
Los ojos marrones de Ellohir se abrieron en una confusa mezcla de asombro y miedo. Glorfindel trató de modular sus siguientes palabras de modo muy suave.  
–Tengo que sacarlo, o te perderemos a ti también, ¿entiendes?  
El joven asintió en silencio y volvió a llorar. Bebió de un trago la droga que le ofrecía el rubio y volvió la cabeza.

El elfo mayor retiró las mantas que cubrían el tembloroso cuerpo y rasgó los pantalones del pijama. Hizo un tapón de hierbas medicinales y algodón que colocó entre las piernas de Ellohir y lo abrazó. El chico había caído en una actitud pasiva a causa del estupor. Elladan llegó entonces para anunciar que la bañera estaba preparada. Glorfindel levantó al elfito entre sus fuertes brazos y lo llevó de prisa hacia el agua, el otro gemelo le siguió con la bolsa.

Sumergieron a Ellohir y el agua caliente le relajó de manera ostensible. Por desgracia, el leve sangrado pronto tiño el agua, cambiando la idílica imagen en un cuadro macabro.

–Elladan, acerca esa mesa y pon las cosas sobre ella.  
En lo que acercaba el mueble, Glorfindel fue a los estantes, sacó toallas que acomodó en la tabla, junto a sus viales. Luego ambos se desnudaron y entraron a la bañera, redonda donde cabían cómodamente cuatro o cinco personas.

Elladan se sentó detrás del hermano, evitando con brazos y piernas que moviera el torso. Glorfidel se ubicó frente a ellos. Suavemente, separó los muslos de Ellohir y los trabó usando los pies del hermano. Enseguida el tapón salió disparado hacia fuera y la sangre brotó con fuerza del estrecho manantial. El agua pasó de rosa a rojo oscuro. Ellohir gimió quejó.

–Está bien, pequeño, esta bien. –la voz del elfo mayor estaba llena de una seguridad que apenas sentía– Pronto acabará.

TBC...


	3. Löne

EL SECRETO DEL ROBLE 3 Löne

Glorfindel tiró del tapón de la bañera, el turbio fluido escapó, dejándoles temblorosos y limpios. Con dedos hábiles comprobó la dilatación del joven y la dureza de su abdomen. A través de la piel alabastrina sintió el minúsculo bultito de vida que agonizaba. Ellohir volvió a quejarse, pero lo ignoró.

Con gestos deliberadamente lentos tomó un pomo de aceite de flores y lo derramó generosamente en sus manos.  
–Ahora voy a poner lubricante en tu entrada –explicó–, puede doler un poco, pero debes estar quieto.  
Empezó a masajear el anillo y aventuró sus dedos en el estrechó canal despacio pero decidido, pues el tiempo iba en su contra.  
Ellohir retrajo la cadera por instinto, no estaba acostumbrado a que otro sino su hermano le tocara.  
–Elladan¡bésale la punta de la oreja!  
–¿Qué! No es momento para eso.  
El rubio lo miró impaciente.  
–Necesito que tu hermano se relaje ¿entiendes? AHORA.  
–De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Con expresión dubitativa, el gemelo besó la sensible oreja de su amante, luego hizo un camino húmedo por el cuello. Ellohir se relajó ante las caricias y dejó de luchar contra los avances del sanador en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Al fin, Glorfindel logró meter su muy engrasada mano dentro del joven y la movió hacia arriba y adelante. Cerca de la vejiga estaba el capullo. Palpó alrededor con sumo cuidado y descubrió que el fuerte abortivo que suministraran al joven había roto los ligamentos casi por completo. Solo la parte superior, que protegía las vías de alimentación del feto, estaba aún intacta.

Se lamentó interiormente ante la certeza de que el paso final sería muy doloroso, pero no había otra manera: los Valar no esperaban que alguien interrumpiera un embarazo masculino. Lo que ocurría con Ellohir era un Don, no una vergüenza o algo descartable. Ahora debía romper el tronco de un corte seco, los conductos se cerrarían sobre si mismo en pocos minutos y la hemorragia cesaría. Hasta dónde alcanzaba el daño era algo que solo el tiempo podría decir.

Levantó los ojos hacia los jóvenes, que le miraban en muda expectación, lo ojos marrones del menor eran especialmente suplicantes.  
–¿No hay manera…?  
–Haz perdido demasiada sangre pequeño. Es mejor así.  
Ellohir negó con fuerza.  
–No, no es mejor.  
–Por favor amor –Elladan le apartó un mechón de la frente sudorosa–, tendremos otros. Muchos elfitos que te sacarán de quicio.  
Era una promesa tonta, y ambos lo sabían, pero el de ojos chocolate se abrazó a las palabras con fervor.  
–¿Cuándo?  
–Primero hay que matar muchos orcos ¿recuerdas? Hay demasiados orcos para que sea saludable. –le besó la mejilla– Glorfindel tendrá sus propios elfitos, nos dejará cargarlos y cambiarles los pañales.  
–Y cantarles canciones de cuna. –la voz de Ellohir se tornaba pastosa por el efecto combinado de la hemorragia y el relajante muscular.  
–Y cantarles –asintió Elladan.

El gemelo mayor intercambió una mirada inquieta con el sanador. ¡Su hermano se debilitaba por momentos! Mediante señas, Glorfindel le indicó que pasara un brazo sobre el pecho de Ellohir y usara la otra mano para cubrir su boca.

–Perdóname Eru. –susurró antes de tirar con sus fuertes manos de guerrero para arrancar aquella pequeña vida que cabía en la palma de su mano.

Ellohir abrió los ojos de golpe y contempló asombrado a Glorfindel, como si no pudiera creer que tanto dolor anidara dentro de su cuerpo. Su alarido fue ahogado por la mano del amante, pero sus nuevas lágrimas solo las detuvo la inconciencia. El pequeño elfito dejó de luchar poco a poco y la respiración retomó su ritmo usual mientras sus ojos se vaciaban de luz.

Glorfindel aún sostenía en la mano el diminuto bebé.

Elladan acunaba el cuerpo de su pareja con ojos lejanos.

De alguna manera lo secaron y vistieron. Tal y como esperaba Glorfindel, la hemorragia se detuvo a los minutos de arrancar el capullo. Lo depositaron en la cama de Elladan y lo abrigaron, ahora Ellohir debía reposar y alimentarse. El bultito de carne quedó encima de una mesa baja, hasta que borraran las huellas más notables de la noche.

En la habitación de Ellohir había mantas y sábanas empapadas, manchas de sangre en el suelo, restos de cristal roto. Quemaron, limpiaron, y barrieron en silencio por horas. Cuando el amanecer se anunciaba, todo había desaparecido y ellos regresaron a la estancia adyacente donde les esperaba el capullo.

Elladan suspiró el ver de nuevo al ver el cadáver. Con gestos un poco ausentes fue hasta una gaveta, extrajo una media de bebé primorosamente bordada, y se acercó a la mesita.  
–Esta media fue parte de nuestro ajuar de recién nacidos –explicó a Glorfindel–, la bordó la misma Celebrian.  
Con gestos suaves deslizó el cuerpecito dentro de la pieza, luego la dobló sobre si misma. Exhaló un suspiro cansado.  
–Creo que deberíamos nombrarla ¿cierto? –no esperó respuesta de su amigo, sino que dirigió su mirada extraviada hacia la cama donde dormía su pareja– Pero… pero voy a esperar a que él despierte.  
Tomó entonces una urna pequeñita que adornaba la repisa y depositó el minúsculo sudario dentro.

Elladan estuvo callado un buen rato, una mano descansaba sobre la tapa de la urna como si pudiera dejar allí todo su dolor. Glorfindel se sentía incómodo, fue a moverse para dejarle solo, pero el leve sonido de sus pasos pareció sacar al otro de su ensimismamiento. Los ojos verde–marrón eran nuevamente lúcidos al enfocarse en él.

–Todo esto no fue espontáneo¿verdad?  
–No me parece. –admitió el rubio.

Entonces el gemelo decidió contarle la pelea de esa tarde, las admoniciones de su padre, el reto que lanzara en medio de su furia, la misteriosa bebida en la mesa de noche. Glorfindel tuvo que concordar en las silenciosas deducciones de los jóvenes.

–Solo me preguntó –concluyó el gemelo– ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Apenas tuvo síntomas.  
–Tal vez no lo sabía –especuló el otro–, simplemente se arriesgó al suministrarle el abortivo en dos partes. Si Ellohir no hubiese estado embarazado, no habría despertado en la noche y no bebería el catalizador.  
Elladan movió la cabeza, sopesando la posibilidad.  
–Debes tener razón.

Los primeros ruidos de la casa llegaron a ellos. Imladris despertaba, ignorante de que la muerte había cobrado una víctima en sus predios. Glorfindel reinició el diálogo.

–¿Qué harás ahora?  
La voz de Elladan fue firme.  
–Esperaré a que se recupere y cabalgaremos hacia Lothorien.  
El rubio asintió, era lógico que los hermanos fueran en busca de su abuela, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo tomaría la noldor tal relación.  
–Ella lo sabe –dijo el joven como leyendo sus pensamientos, se esforzó por sonreír– Pocas cosas se pueden ocultar a la Dama del Bosque Dorado.

En este punto, el sanador decidió irse a su propia habitación a dormir y se despidió. Eligió un camino que le impidiera cruzarse con Elrond.

Los gemelos no fueron vistos durante tres días. Se sabía, eso si, que uno de ellos iba a las cocinas por las noches. El padre no los mandó a llamar.

Al cuarto amanecer, llegó una delegación desde el Bosque Verde: los príncipes Halladad y Legolas hacían escala en Rivendel en camino a los Puertos Grises. Elrond y su corte les recibieron con alegría, los chicos no tenían que pagar la tradicional tensión entre Erys Lasgalen e Imladris. Los invitados compartieron un desayuno formal y fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones.

Halladad era un joven bien plantado a sus 1500 años, musculoso, rubio y de ojos grises, hacía un fuerte contraste con Legolas, alto y delgado para sus 600, el principito anunciaba una belleza escalofriante y sus grandes ojos azules contemplaban la reposaba y lujosa mansión con asombro y un poco de miedo.

En el camino hacia su habitación, no despegaba los ojos del jardín, visible a la derecha de la galería. Las flores estaban abiertas aunque las montañas alrededor estaban blancas de nieve.  
–Es magia. –susurró a su oído Glorfindel.  
Y el príncipe de los elfos grises asintió muy serio, tratando de mantener la dignidad.

Cerca del medio día, Legolas se escurrió fuera de su habitación a curiosear por los jardines, llevaba consigo a Elfinwe y una pequeña daga –por si acaso.

Caminó por el verde cesped más que feliz. Acarició las hojas y metió su varicita entre las flores, asombrado de todo. Caminando al azar llegó a una zona de grandes árboles y brillante pasto, pero ninguna flor. Notó que esta parte del jardín estaba aislada por setos de enredaderas más altos que el resto y su curiosidad le impulsó adelante.

Casi en el centro del perímetro había un roble, dos elfos estaban inclinados ante el lado norte del gran árbol. Pudo ver entre sus raíces un agujero reciente, allí depositaron los dos elfos una cajita negra y brillante. Legolas se sintió vagamente indiscreto, pero a los seiscientos años y armado de una daga, pocas cosas te detienen.

Avanzó con pasos deliberadamente sonoros, para que ellos supieran que él llegaba. Enseguida uno giró con expresión molesta, pero su semblante se relajó al ver al elfito.  
–Hola –saludó en el más exquisito quenya–, soy Legolas Thrandulion. –e hizo una leve reverencia.  
–Hola –le respondieron en el mismo idioma–, soy Elladan.  
–¿Tu vives aquí? –el elfo asintió– Te lo pregunto porque yo llegué por la mañana y me presentaron a todo el mundo, pero tu no estabas.  
–Dormía. –declaró simplemente el mayor.  
Legolas comprendió que no le diría nada más y se acercó un poco.  
–Vi que guardaban una caja¿es un tesoro?  
Le respondió el segundo elfo. Su voz le sorprendió, era triste y cansada.  
–Enterramos a Löne. –dijo esto sin voltear, como si Legolas careciera de importancia.  
–Löne debe haber sido muy chiquitica. –comentó inseguro, sabía reconocer el dolor.  
–Pero la quisimos mucho –explicó Elladan con ojos brillantes–, por eso la trajimos a dormir al Jardín de Celebrian.

TBC…


	4. Legolas

EL SECRETO DEL ROBLE  
4 Legolas 

Legolas creyó entender entonces. El también tenía un lugar secreto para sus mascotas, aunque le extrañó que dos elfos tan mayores tuvieran una mascota tan chica. Extrajo del interior de su túnica un ratón blanco y lo sostuvo sobre su palma.

–Mira, este es Elfinwe el Blanco, yo lo quiero mucho, aunque dice mi hermano que no es bueno querer cosas mortales.  
Entonces el segundo elfo giró para mirar al animalito y Legolas se quedó sin habla: ¡Eran iguales! No, sus ojos eran un poco diferentes.  
–Es bonito Elfinwe –dijo sin fijarse en el sombro del elfito– ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
–Doscientos –declaró con orgullo. Dos pares de ojos le escrutaron incrédulos y él se apresuró a explicar– Es mágico.  
Los gemelos asintieron, comprensivos. El segundo incluso sonrió y extendió su mano.  
–Yo soy Ellohir.  
–Mucho gusto –estrechó la mano como si fuera un adulto–, soy el Príncipe Legolas Thrandulion, de Erys Lasgalen.  
–Me han dicho que tu reino es muy bonito –comentó Elladan– Tal vez te visitemos.  
–Será un placer. En caso de que sean mis huéspedes, les podría obsequiar con un ratón mágico.  
–Vaya, veo que conoces las Reglas de la Hospitalidad – la observación de Elladan hizo a Legolas enrojecer de contento– ¿Sabes también cumplir promesas? –el elfito asintió enérgicamente– Entonces ¿puedes darme tu palabra de eldar de que no dirás a nadie que nos viste?  
Ese pedido asustó a Legolas, dio un paso atrás y buscó su pequeña daga en el bolsillo. Ellohir intervino entonces.  
–No pienses mal, príncipe. Es que la tumba de Löne es un secreto. Nos verás en la comida de la tarde y seremos presentados con toda la formalidad del caso, pero tú debes fingir que no conoces el Jardín de Celebrian, ni el secreto del roble, ni a nosotros.  
Los azules ojos de Legolas se oscurecieron tratando de comprender los designios de estos elfos misteriosos.  
–¿Y si no están en la cena?  
–¡Estaremos! –respondieron ellos a coro y eso le pareció muy bello.  
De alguna extraña manera las voces de ellos dos sonaban perfectas al unísono.  
–Tienen mi palabra de eldar.  
Ellohir alzó entonces los ojos y escuchó el viento.  
–Te buscan, Legolas. Vuelve al Jardín de Elrond y se fiel a tu palabra.  
El rubio asintió y hechó a correr endirecció a la salida. A pocos metros del seto volteó para despedirse, pero los dos misteriosos elfos ya no estaban.  
–Es magia. –se respondió a si mismo, y regresó a donde las ramas estallaban de flores.

A la hora de la cena, Legolas llegó entre los primeros al comedor y se sentó en un rincón desde donde controlaba la puerta. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y más personas entraban, su inquietud fue en aumento. Al fin vio llegar a los dos elfos del jardín, conversaban con el simpático Glorfindel. Al comprender que se dirigían a donde su hermano, les imitó. Halladad pareció reparar primero en él, se agachó y le dio un abrazo posesivo al tiempo que giraba para quedar frente al Consejero y los gemelos.

–Mira hermanito, ellos son Elladan y Ellohir, hijos de Lord Elrond y Lady Celebrian, los hermanos de la famosa Arwen.

Les observó con atención. Todo rastro de tristeza había desaparecido de Ellohir y Elladan incluso estaba alegre. Buscó sus ojos y allí, agazapado en la penumbra, descubrió dolor.

–Mucho gusto. Legolas Thrandulion, Segundo Príncipe de Erys Lasgales.  
Los gemelos sonrieron y el elfito se sonrojó de envidia, entre esos dos había algo que veía y no podía comprender, algo hermoso y eterno como las raíces de la tierra.  
–Es bello tu hermanito…  
–… y alto para su edad.  
Halladad asintió orgulloso.  
–Y es un gran arquero.  
–Eso es útil. –aceptó Elladan.  
–Sin dudas. –remarcó Ellohir.

La cena transcurrió sin eventos notables. Los gemelos parecían conocer un poco de todo y Legolas se quedó fascinado con sus relatos de orcos, trolls, hombres y enanos.

Los príncipes del Bosque Verde pasaron dos semanas en Imladris, pero sería más exacto decir que pasaron dos semanas con los príncipes de Imladris. Los gemelos se portaron como excelentes anfitriones: cabalgaron, nadaron, corrieron, cavaron, lanzaron flechas, se batieron con espadas, y narraron historias a la luz de la luna con tanto empeño como, otras veces, cazaban orcos. Halladad sostenía largas conversaciones con Elladan sobre montería. Legolas no respiraba si Ellohir estaba lejos.

Al décimo día de su estancia, pasaron la tarde en la orilla del río. Los hermanos mayores se tendieron a tomar el sol mientras sus hermanos chapoteaban en el agua. La risa de Legolas y Ellohir se mezclaba con el canto de los pájaros.

–Es muy bello tu reino, Elladan.  
El gemelo giró para poder ver la cara de su interlocutor.  
–¿Quieres quedarte a vivir en él? –lo había dicho en broma, pero la actitud meditabunda de su nuevo amigo le inquietó.  
–No –respondió Halladad al fin–, pero estaría bien para Legolas. Creo que se ha enamorado de Ellohir.  
–¡Tiene seiscientos años! Se enamorará de cualquiera que sea paciente con él. Lo que pasa es que hecha de menos a su madre.  
Halladad movió la cabeza, dudoso. El también extrañaba a su madre, pero sospechaba que, entre Legolas y los gemelos había algo más.  
–¿Estarán aquí cuando regresemos de ver a Círdan?  
Elladan se encogió de hombros.  
–Solo el viento lo sabe. Planeamos acompañarles hasta la salida del valle y cabalgar a Lorien, hace como cincuenta años que no vemos a Arwen.  
–¿Y luego?

El gemelo movió la cabeza en seña de despreocupada ignorancia. Estarían en Lothorien todo el tiempo que Ellohir deseara, eso podía ser un mes o veinte años, pero no tenía intensión de contar sus planes. Su silencio dio arrestos al elfo del bosque.

–¿Sería demasiado pedir que vinieras a visitarnos?  
–Sería demasiado si no me das una razón.  
–Desde que mamá murió, un manto de ceniza cubre la vida de mi familia. Mi padre nos envía a los Puertos Grises para que no caigamos presas de la tristeza, y desea que elija pareja por allá. Pero no tiene sentido, yo ya entregué mi corazón. Ella me espera en Erys Lasgalen y cubre con sus finos dedos mi alma. Pero Legolas es otro cantar. Es melancólico desde que nació, a veces creo que morirá de tristeza sin razón especial. Ustedes lo han despertado. No quiero saber cómo, pero lo hicieron.

Elladan inclinó la cabeza y meditó unos instantes, no estaba seguro de cómo y dónde viviría, ahora que Löne se interponía entre su padre y ellos, prefirió ser cauteloso en beneficio del elfito.

–Muchas aves vuelan entre el Bosque Dorado y el Bosque Verde. Si tu hermano sabe escuchar, tendrá noticias de los elróndidas. Nada más te puedo prometer, príncipe, porque mi hermano y yo juramos consagrar nuestra vida a la venganza.

Cuatro días después, la comitiva del Bosque Verde se puso en marcha. Los gemelos, cargados de equipaje, cabalgaban a los lados de Legolas, hasta que dejaron el valle atrás y la nieve les rodeó.

–Hasta pronto Hojita, crece mucho. –se despidió Elladan.  
–Y cuida de Elfinwe. –apuntó Ellohir.

Luego orientaron sus cabalgaduras hacia el sur y se alejaron. Legolas agitó su manita hasta que los perdió de vista.

Elfinwe murió durante la estancia en los Puertos Grises. Legolas ordenó que lo embalsamaran, para poder regresar el cadáver a su hogar. Lo enterró con toda solemnidad al pie de un roble, frente a la Fortaleza del Bosque, y ya no quiso otro ratón. Dejó atrás la infancia sin revelar el secreto de Löne.

Los gemelos cabalgaron despacio hacia el Bosque Dorado, no hubo una sola aventura en su trayecto y cada noche daban gracias a los Valar por esa paz. En las fronteras del reino les esperaba Haldir, el famoso arquero. Declaró tener instrucciones específicas de Galadriel sobre su estancia y los guió a un talán aislado en las afueras de la ciudad de los árboles, con suficiente comida y agua para varias semanas.

Cuando se sintieron con fuerzas, Elladan y Ellohir se presentaron ante sus abuelos y su hermana. Pasaron diez años así, entre el solitario refugio, donde solo se acercaba Haldir con muy poca frecuencia, y las largas y agradables veladas de Galadriel. Luego vagaron por el sur. Respiraron a pleno pulmón la extraña soledad de las Tierras Brunas y discutieron con los rohirrim sobre caballería. Emprendieron el regreso a Rivendel a través del Bosque Dorado, porque Arwen deseaba ser escoltada a casa.

Durante esos años, aprovecharon cada árbol y ave amistosa para transmitir mensajes de renovada amistad a Glorfindel, en Imladris, y a los príncipes del Bosque Verde. Incluso alguna carta enviaron al pequeño Legolas: largos pergaminos llenos de relatos que alentaban la imaginación del rubio príncipe, con la consiguiente alegría de Halladad y el disgusto de Thranduil.

TBC…


	5. Glorfindel

EL SECRETO DEL ROBLE  
5 Glorfindel 

** (Junio, año 1580 de la Tercera Edad del Sol)**

Los tres hijos de Elrond regresaron a casa una tarde de verano, para gran alegría de todos los habitantes. Arwen anunció que se quedaría por largo tiempo, los gemelos que, tras sus breves vacaciones, planeaban volver al destacamento militar de apoyo a Arnor. Elrond no discutió las intensiones de ninguno. Esa noche, en la cena, el padre habló sobre las cartas que se amontonaban en su despacho, solicitudes de matrimonio para algún vástago de sangre noldor. Elladan y Ellohir sonrieron fríamente.

Se marcharon cinco días después y fijaron su residencia en la decadente Fornost, entre humanos.

Los Príncipes de Rivendel consagraron sus esfuerzos a mantener los restos del reino de Isildur en pie. Ganaron fama de hábiles estrategas y guerreros letales, su crueldad en los combates frente a orcos devino legendaria. Su influencia en el ejército y la corte era notable, en especial porque nunca usaron ese poder para demostrar desprecio por los mortales o mantener conductas licenciosas. Para los hombres que les seguían al combate, eran enviados de los Valar y tan incuestionables como ellos.

Elladan y Ellohir nunca actuaron como mercenarios sin tierra. Cada paso que daban era puntualmente informado a Imladris, los sobrantes de sus salarios –llevaban una vida harto modesta– y sus premios en metálico, eran girados a las arcas de la Ultima Morada.

La correspondencia era abundante en esos años.

Informes del estado político, económico y militar de Arnor. El elfo rubio los leía cada mes en los Consejos, ante unos asesores encantados por la perspicacia de los elfitos y un Elrond incómodo y meditabundo. Todos los reportes comenzaban con "Mi Señor" y acababan en "sus fieles servidores Elladan y Ellohir".

Cartas dirigidas al Primer Consejero, donde los hermanos compartían sus inquietudes y temores, preguntaban por su padre, por el Jardín de Celebrian y por la mejor manera de combinar los colores para una túnica de gala.

Cartas para Legolas y Halladad, a menudo acompañadas de juguetes, dibujos realizados por Elladan o paquetes de extrañas semillas. Esos encargos exigían especial discreción, pues no gustaban a Elrond, ni a Thranduil.

Cartas desde el Bosque Verde y el Bosque Dorado que rebosaban las bolsas de los mensajeros entre el Rivendel y Fornost. Eran confesiones de Halladad sobre la difícil relación con su padre; alegres dibujos y notas breves de Legolas, con tinta de muchos colores; largas meditaciones sobre el deber, el destino, el amor y la muerte, redactadas por Arwen.

Cartas para Elrond sobre el pospuesto matrimonio de sus hijos que Glorfindel se encargaba de clasificar en una habitación destinada al efecto. Había largos poemas cantando la mítica belleza de Arwen, tentadores contratos que enlazarían a Elladan con esta o aquella noble doncella, desesperados caballeros que deseaban entrar al servicio personal del bello Ellohir.

Cada diez o veinte años, Legolas lograba escapar de sus tutores y visitarles. Correspondía a Glorfindel enviar algún mensajero alado a Fornost. Menos de una semana después, los gemelos hacían su entrada en la mansión, tan frescos como si regresaran de un paseo por el río. En compañía de su pequeño amigo, Elldan y Ellohir actuaban como correspondía a su edad, la guerra y sus horrores no existían por unos meses.

También podía ocurrir que Arwen llegara desde el Bosque Dorado. Los tres hermanos pasaban jornadas enteras en la biblioteca o en la sala de música, recordando la gloria de los silmariles, o componían nuevas canciones de gesta en homenaje a los camaradas mortales de los gemelos.

Pocos parecieron notar que la palabra "Ada" había desaparecido del vocabulario de los gemelos y que Glorfindel mediaba en sus conversaciones. Sin embargo, como antes con Celebrian y Arwen, los asientos de Elladan y Ellohir permanecieron vacíos en la mesa del comedor, sus habitaciones se mantuvieron aireadas y las ropas listas para el uso.

Fornost calló en el verano de 1974. Junto a los hombres, había un batallón soldados elfos de Rivendel, la dirección de la batalla fue confiada a los gemelos, a despecho de su juventud y nadie pudo decir que su estrategia de resistencia y retirada no fuera analítica, valiente y responsable. Cuando se hizo evidente que los ejércitos de Angmar les sobrepasaban, ordenaron evacuar la plaza con celo infinito y mantuvieron a raya las ordas de orcos hasta el último instante.

Los refugiados alcanzaron el valle varias semanas después, sus informes eran contradictorios y Glorfindel no podía sacar nada en claro sobre el destino de los gemelos. Unos afirmaban que se quedaron a matar orcos hasta el final, otros que habían escapado a lomos de un mágico caballo blanco. Aquel les había visto caer abrazados, las túnicas rasgadas por una docena de flechas negras, pero luego una mujer juró por las cadenas de Aüle que un águila les había rescatado de las garras del Rey Brujo.

Tan contradictorios rumores eran informados a Elrond cada tarde. El Señor de Rivendel nada decía para revelar si temía por sus hijos o confiaba en su buenaventura. Igual que calló por varios siglos sobre sus hazañas, calló ahora ante su desaparición. Su rostro era una máscara perfecta, pero sus ojos azules brillaban de manera especial.

De no haber estado tan inquieto por sus amigos, Glorfindel habría reído al reconocer el silencioso calvario de Elrond. Tal vez, pensó una noche tras dos semanas sin noticias, solo tal vez, hubiera esperanzas para esos tres.

Casi un mes más tarde, llegó un mensajero medio muerto de hambre. Los príncipes estaban bien, afirmó, y marchaban a los Puertos Grises para armar un nuevo ejército y recuperar Fornost. Esa noche, Elrond hizo un brindis en honor de los hijos ausentes y sonrió por primera vez desde que supieran del sitio.

Entre diciembre de 1974 y enero de 1975, un ejército de elfos y hombres, comandado por Elladan y Ellohir, desalojó a los orcos de la antigua capital de Arnor. El botín fue magro: la ciudad estaba en ruinas y el Reino del Norte, muerto. En gesto sin precedentes, el Señor de Imladris invitó al último rey de Arnor y a los gemelos para reunirse en el valle. Ellos declinaron la invitación y dedicaron sus esfuerzos a organizar guerrillas que mantuvieran aquella basta tierra relativamente segura y pequeñas comunidades itinerantes donde se conservaban una cultura y un sueño: restaurar el trono de Isildur.

Legolas vino a visitarlos en 1990, excitadísimo porque sus amigos eran HEROES de los cuales se cantaban canciones por todo Arda. Contó que Halladad estaba de novio con una criada de extraña belleza y que él era –con 1070 años– el mejor arquero del Bosque Verde.

Arwen regreso en el 2510, su estancia sería larga. Estaba tan enigmática como su abuela. Sus ojos –azules como los de Elrond– escrutaban el mundo con una paz que pocos habitantes de Arda –mortales o inmortales– siquiera llegarían a comprender.

Rivendel se convirtió en hogar habitual de los herederos del Reino Perdido en minoría de edad, junto a otros niños elfos y humanos, para disimular. Luego la Sombra del Nigromante calló sobre Erys Lasgalen, por lo que comenzaron a llamarle Bosque Negro o Mirkwood y Thranduil prohibió a sus hijos dejar el reino. Los informes de los gemelos siguieron llegando con puntualidad, ahora sobre el estado operativo de las guerrillas. Las peticiones de mano se acumularon por varios siglos más.

Elrond estaba cansado y se alegró mucho cuando Gandalf se hizo habitual en su biblioteca, su despacho y su mesa. Oía hablar de los hobbits con curiosidad y de los senescales de Gondor con inquietud. ¿Quién restauraría el esplendor? Y, lo más importante, ¿cómo?

TBC…


	6. Estel

EL SECRETO DEL ROBLE  
6 Estel 

** (Septiembre, año 2933 de la Tercera Edad del Sol)**

El sol se había puesto tras densos nubarrones de lluvia, dejando una noche sin luna. En las estribaciones de las Montañas Nubladas, el aguacero otoñal descargaba toda su furia, como si deseara arrastrar hasta el Bosque de los Trolls las piedras y el fango acumulados por siglos. En sus refugios, los habitantes de la zona se apretujaban para conservar el calor y temblaban a cada trueno. Solo dos tipos de seres eran capaces de enfrentar a la tormenta que cegaba y atería sin piedad: elfos y orcos.

El río que marcaba la frontera de Rivendel no parecía afectado por el temporal, seguía su curso en calma. Sus aguas encantadas solo se alzarían contra un enemigo. Por ambas orillas, los árboles habían sido talados en un área de 200 metros, para evitar ataques sorpresivos. La lluvia había transformado aquella franja de verde pasto en un traicionero lodazal.

Poco antes de la media noche, dos jinetes se detuvieron en el linde del Bosque y otearon el llano que los separaba del valle de los elfos. Ambos iban cubiertos con gruesas capas de negra lana, pero a la luz inconstante de los relámpagos se podía reconocer el brillo de las espadas y armaduras. Sus corceles lucían agotados, movían las cabezas de un lado a otro y resoplaban, como urgiendo a terminar el viaje.

Uno de ellos desmontó y se quitó el guante izquierdo para tocar la tierra. Levantó el rostro hacia su acompañante y señaló discretamente a la derecha. Su gesto hizo caer hacia atrás la capucha para rebelar una abundante cabellera negra, trenzada a modo de casco, un par de orejas puntiagudas y una piel blanquísima. El segundo jinete asintió y le señaló el corcel con gesto inquieto. De regreso a su cabalgadura, el elfo se inclinó sobre el cuello del palafrén y le susurró algo al oído, hizo lo mismo con el otro rocín. Los animales guardaron silencio.

Los jinetes esperaron, la atención clavada en la tranquila orilla y los sentidos alerta ante cualquier ruido del bosque. Tres minutos de calma.

El segundo se removió en su montura. Llevaba en brazos un paquete grande, cuya envoltura se estaba humedeciendo en exceso. Fue a decir algo, pero el ruido de una rama partida le hizo cambiar de idea.

Ambos corceles se lanzaron en desaforada carera hacia el río. Apenas dejaron la protección de los árboles, una banda de orcos se hizo visible a escasos metros. Estaban detrás y a su derecha, por lo que no pudieron ir recto hacia el agua, sino huir con un leve desvío a la izquierda.

Los orcos dispararon, pero la velocidad de los blancos y la lluvia recia dificultaban la tarea. Varios corrían, profiriendo estruendosos alaridos que habrían encabritado a más de un caballo, pero no a estos. Sus flechas, negras y torcidas, golpeaban los cuartos traseros de las cabalgaduras, los bordes de las capas y las espaldas forradas con mithryl.

A unos cinco metros de la ribera, un trueno especialmente terrible cruzó el aire y el bulto le secundó con un alarido de horror.

–A ese, a ese –ordenó el jefe de los perseguidores y los arqueros se concentraron en intentar abatirle.

El primer jinete giró entonces y desenvainó su espada. Degolló a tres que se habían acercado demasiado de un tajo y cubrió el avance del que cargaba el paquete. Ante la repentina reacción violenta de dos sombras, que toda la noche habían evadido sus ataques sin presentar abierta resistencia, los seres oscuros retrocedieron un poco. Esos instantes de vacilación bastaron a los perseguidos para entrar al agua. A medida que avanzaban, una antigua tonada en élfico alcanzó los oídos de los orcos, hiriéndolos, y el nivel de la corriente subió de modo violento. Dos o tres se aventuraron hasta la orilla, y repentinos remolinos les arrastraron. Se produjo un revuelo tratando de salvarles y, para cuando el jefe pudo imponer orden con su látigo, los elfos y su misteriosa carga ya habían desaparecido en las espesuras de Rivendel.

En realidad no estaban lejos, solo unos diez o doce metros tras el linde del bosque.

Hicieron alto entre dos árboles de follaje tan tupido que el suelo a su alrededor estaba seco. El elfo de la espada ayudó al que llevaba al bebé a descender y desató el equipaje de los sudorosos flancos. El segundo se sentó y empezó a desenvolver su preciosa carga con cuidado. Libre de sus cobijas, el pequeño agitó las manitas y dejó oír su voz. Fue arrullado y balanceado con ternura.

–Ya pasó peneth, ya pasó –le consolaba.  
–¿Qué le ocurre? –inquirió el otro, que se acercaba con los morrales al hombro.  
–Está mojado, tiene frío, hambre y miedo. Saca una manta seca para cambiarlo, anda.

En lo que el de la espada removía el equipaje en busca de lo pedido, el segundo elfo se quitó la capa, zafó las correas de su armadura y se abrió la camisa. Acercó al bebé a uno de sus oscuros pezones y este empezó a chupar sin dilación. Una expresión relajada, casi extática, se hizo presente en el que le alimentaba. Solo salió de su abstracción al ver una gota de sangre en el rostro del pequeño. Alzó los ojos y descubrió que el rojo fluido escurría del hombro de su compañero, inclinado sobre ellos dos con ojos brillantes.

Adelantó una mano.  
–Estás herido meleth.  
–No es nada. Ni siquiera tiene veneno.  
Se sentó a su lado y pasó un dedo por la suave piel del bebé.  
–Es tan bello…  
Permanecieron en silencio.

Era como si dos fantasmas idénticos esperaran la llegada de cierta señal muy juntos, protegidos bajo un viejo árbol, admirados de algo tan antiguo y sublime como un bebito que se alimenta.

Cuando su apetito estuvo saciado, el pequeño se apartó un poco y dirigió sus ojos grises hacia arriba. Sonrió tentativamente y dos pares de ojos –uno color chocolate y otro verde morrón– brillaron con regocijo.

–Hay que abrigarle.  
Elladan asintió y le pasó una manta azul, seca y gruesa. En lo que Ellohir cambiaba las ropas del pequeño, le cuestionó.  
–¿Seguimos montados o a pie?  
–Los caballos están cansados y tú y yo estamos seguros. Déjalos ir.

El gemelo mayor asintió y habló en la lengua de los jamelgos a sus amigos. Ambos animales se internaron entre los troncos con satisfacción. Luego estudió el cielo.

–Llegaremos una hora antes del amanecer.

&&&&&&&&

Elrond se revolvía en su lecho. Algo no marchaba bien, podía sentirlo. Casi se alegró cuando percibió pasos apresurados en la galería y tres toques suaves a su puerta justificaron que saltara de la cama.

–¿Si?  
Era Amras, y lucía nervioso.  
–Mi Lord, los príncipes están en sus habitaciones. Ordenaron que se le comunicara inmediatamente su presencia.

Algo se encogió en el corazón de Elrond. Solo una razón llevaría a los gemelos a buscar refugio en Rivendel, ¿cierto? Alcanzó a echarse una bata sobre la túnica de dormir y caminó con el viejo soldado hacia las habitaciones de Elladan y Ellohir.

–¿Los príncipes están bien? –inquirió sobre la marcha.  
–Elladan tiene la punta de una flecha orca en el hombro –comentó Amras con naturalidad–, mandó a buscar al Consejero Glorfindel…  
¡Por supuesto! Glorfindel no podía faltar entre ellos.  
–Ellohir –la voz del jefe de la guardia adquirió tintes reticentes ahora– trajo en sus brazos un bebé. Por su tamaño, diría que tiene un año o año y medio.

Elrond no miró a su interlocutor mientras las palabras eran dichas de prisa, casi con miedo. Su rostro permaneció impasible hasta que llegaron ante la puerta de la habitación de Elladan, despidió al servidor con un gesto y giró el picaporte con el corazón en un puño.

La estancia estaba profusamente iluminada, el Medio Elfo barrió con los ojos el sitio, inquieto. En un sofá, Elladan dejaba que Glorfindel terminase de vendarle el hombro, tenía el torso desnudo, y el rostro inexpresivo. Cruzó una mirada con el Consejero, su expresión era dura, como siempre que el tema de los gemelos aparecía entre los dos.

El príncipe se echa la camisa por sobre los hombros y avanza hacia su padre, pero Elrond no le presta demasiada atención. ¿Dónde están Ellohir y su bebé? Puede oír ruidos en el baño: alguien canta una canción de cuna en telerín. Se esfuerza porque sus encontrados sentimientos no le superen y mira a Elladan, que se encuentra ya a tres pasos de él y ahora se inclina en graciosa reverencia.

–Mi Señor.  
Elrond apenas contiene el mohín de desagrado, así le llama Elladan cuando está forzado a dirigirle la palabra –Ellohir ni siquiera despega los labios ante él–, pero no acaba de adaptarse.  
–¿Qué ocurre príncipe?  
–En el último mensaje le hice saber que estábamos en un refugio a tres días de Fornost. Junto a varios montaraces, protegíamos a Gilrean hija de Dírhael, y su hijo, Aragorn hijo de Arathon. Los orcos dieron con nosotros hace una semana. Nos sobrepasaban en número, así que los de la guardia nos cubrieron para que pudiéramos huir y cabalgamos hacia el último lugar seguro.

El Medio Elfo gira lentamente hacia la ventana donde la lluvia golpea inmisericorde. En su corazón hay una mezcla de alivio y desagrado. Ahora que conoce la filiación del infante de la habitación vecina, puede ser un estratega. Habla sin volverse.

–¿Crees que fue casual?  
–No. Los orcos nos siguieron hasta la frontera del valle, querían al pequeño.  
–¿Qué propones?  
–Los páramos no son seguros. Se que ha sido costumbre que los herederos del Reino Perdido vengan como visitantes, para completar su educación, pero creo que Aragorn debe permanecer en Imladris a partir de ahora. Estoy seguro de que su madre ha muerto.  
Elrond asiente, continúa con los ojos fijos en el bordado de la cortina.  
–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, príncipe –de repente se siente muy cansado. No está seguro de la razón, pero desea escapar de estas habitaciones con tantos recuerdos amargos en sus paredes. Voltea hacia Elladan y Glorfindel–. Adoptaré al hijo de Arathon como propio. Vuestra intervención será largamente recordada por los herederos de Isildur, príncipe.

Eso era todo, por supuesto. Ellos se irían en un par de horas y él palearía la soledad que le atenazaba el pecho con este bebé. ¿Debe agradecerles? Las miradas de padre e hijo se cruzan por un instante. En los ojos verde marrón que le enfrentan, Elrond lee algo similar a ¿inquietud?

–¿Algo más, príncipe? ¿Tal vez necesita algunos suministros?  
–Me preocupa el bebé, mi señor. –admitió Elladan.  
–Entiendo que esté hambriento –reconoció Elrond, y se permitió sonreír–. Haré traer una nodriza en menos de una hora.  
–No hace falta ninguna nodriza, mi señor –el gemelo calló, parecía dudar–. Lo mejor será que me sigan.

Intrigado, el señor de Imladris siguió a su hijo a través del baño hasta la recámara de Ellohir. Glorfindel les acompañó, aunque el Medio Elfo estaba seguro de que ya estaba al tanto de la naturaleza del "problema".

Aquí hay pocas luces, una penumbra acogedora rodea la figura espigada del gemelo menor. Las ropas claras de Ellohir hacen un fuerte contraste con el amplio butacón de color rojo vino donde descansa. Entre sus brazos se encuentra el bebé humano, levemente erguido, su boca pegada a uno de los pezones de su pecho inusualmente desarrollado.

Todo esto llega en un instante a Elrond, y le asusta.

Ellohir cambia su expresión relajada en cuanto los tres elfos cruzan la puerta que une el baño y la recámara. Estrecha un poco más al niño y su rostro se tensa. El Medio Elfo y su Consejero se detienen a unos pasos, Elladan llega junto a su hermano y se sitúa tras el butacón, una de sus manos descansa sobre el hombro de Ellohir ahora.

–Mi señor, Consejero Glorfindel –saluda el menor con voz neutra.  
–No podemos irnos –declara Elladan con voz pausada.

Elrond no tiene fuerzas para fingirse indiferente. Lo que ve es elocuente y doloroso. Desea apartar la mirada del brazo que se curva, gentil, tras la espalda del bebé, pero sus ojos se niegan. Ellohir es todo lo que ve, todo lo que puede ver. Ellohir que sostiene al bebé que podría ser su nieto.

Con gran esfuerzo, logra levantar los ojos hacia Elladan.  
–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Gilraen dejó de alimentar al niño?  
El gemelo le sostiene la mirada, en sus orbes no hay siquiera un chispazo de dolor o tristeza.  
–Más de un año.  
El tono lejano con que habla de la muerte de su propio hijo mueve algo inesperado en el Señor de Rivendel. Su siguiente pregunta carece de sutileza.  
–¿Por qué no se me informó?  
–¿Informarle de qué, mi señor?

La pregunta es dicha con entonación tan inocente, que Elrond comprende de golpe cómo ha seguido el juego del príncipe. ¿Y ahora? ¿Ser honesto y preguntar por el elfito? ¿Seguir la parodia del último milenio y preguntar por la salud de Gilraen la Bella?

Opta por cambiar de tema y trata de negociar lo inevitable.  
–Se irán cuando tenga cinco años.  
Elladan asiente, casi hay sumisión en su gesto, pero las palabras lo desmienten.  
–Nos iremos cuando esté listo para partir.  
El padre ignora el cambio de fecha y pasa al punto álgido.  
–Y ambos respetarán esta casa con su comportamiento.  
El gemelo mayor se da el lujo de sonreír ahora. Su cara es aún más bella con el sarcasmo en los labios.  
–Soy un guerrero honorable. –su voz pasa de la displicencia a la demanda sin transiciones– Nadie entrará a estas habitaciones sin nuestro permiso, y mismo rige para el Jardín de Celebrian.

Elrond asiente. No está seguro de si esto es una victoria o una derrota, tampoco de si está feliz o asqueado ante la perspectiva de los gemelos en Imladris por quince o veinte años, de si lamenta o celebra la muerte del elfito cuyo lugar ocupa Aragorn. Su corazón es un campo de batalla y teme revelar todo en esta habitación, frente a ellos tres.

–¿Ya terminaron? –la impaciencia de Ellohir es clara– Estel necesita dormir.  
–¿Estel?  
Elrond dedica una mirada burlona a Glorfindel. ¡Por fin hay algo de sus hijos que el rubio ignora! La alegría le dura poco: el tono íntimo en la respuesta es algo absolutamente envidiable.  
–¿Te gusta ese nombre? El es la esperanza de su pueblo y pensé… Estará más seguro si el enemigo piensa que el linaje se quebró.  
–Es un nombre excelente.  
El Medio elfo no podía creer que hubiese dicho tales palabras. Carraspeó, incómodo con las miradas sorprendidas de los tres elfos, y consigo mismo. Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.  
–Cuando el sol esté alto, mandaré traer muebles nuevos y alguna ropa para el bebé. –se inclinó levemente como despedida– El viaje fue largo y peligroso, la lluvia es como un arrullo para los elfos cansados del combate. Duerman, príncipes.

Glorfindel imitó a su Señor y los gemelos quedaron solos, junto al adormecido Estel.

En la galería, a unos metros de la puerta, Elrond se recuesta a la pared y respira hondo. Sus rodillas tiemblan, y no de placer. Ve como el rubio se aleja rumbo a su propia habitación, el Medio Elfo le detiene con voz pálida.

–Consejero.

Glorfindel se vuelve. Sus ojos no son amigables, pero Elrond prefiere pasarlo por alto. Necesita hablar con él ahora, antes de que el dolor y el miedo se desvanezcan en su interior, dando paso al mismo Elrond frío y objetivo de siempre.

Se aparta de la pared y comprueba que su equilibrio ha vuelto. Su voz es conciliadora.

–Deseo hablar contigo, Glorfindel. ¿Podemos ir a mi despacho?

Le parece que una chispa alegre ilumina los ojos azules del rubio, pero es muy breve. Glorfindel se limita a inclinar la cabeza en señal de aceptación y camina junto a Elrond por los pasillos en penumbras.

Aún llueve. El repiquetear del agua solapa el leve eco de sus ligeros pasos.

En el estudio, las cortinas están recogidas. A través de las persianas llega la difusa luz que anuncia al amanecer, a pesar de los nublados. Elrond renuncia a encender bujías o velas, la escasa luz de sol todavía invisible se le antoja justa para su charla.

Toman asiento uno frente al otro, tensos como arcos antes del disparo. Elrond es el primero en hablar, aunque su inicio es vacilante.

–Glorfindel, ¿tu has estado en contacto con los gemelos todo este tiempo?  
Pero el rubio levanta una mano para detenerlo y sonríe a medias.  
–Elrond, ¿estamos hablando como viejos amigos o como Señor y Consejero?  
El de cabello negro se masajea las sienes, inseguro.  
–No creo que sea posible separa al amigo del padre o a este del gobernante. Ellos tres habitan en el mismo cuerpo. Sin embargo, debo admitir que ahora mi corazón grita, y es por mis hijos. En verdad ellos… ¿Han sufrido tanto?  
–Si.  
La respuesta es tan breve y clara que se siente vencido sin remedio. ¿Cómo llegó a este punto?  
–Y me culpan…  
–Fuiste tú el que puso el abortivo en la compota de tu hijo de 1400 años.

Casi puede gemir ante la crudeza del hecho. Si, lo hizo. En ese momento creyó que era lo mejor, que el dolor los separaría, pero fue a la inversa.

–Es extraño –admite al fin–, hace casi ciento cincuenta años que no los veía, pero cada montaraz que pasa por el valle habla de ellos con admiración y cariño. Han hecho tanto en estos años… Varias veces me pregunté si esos informes, esas canciones de gesta, se referían a los mismos elfitos que jugaban en mis jardines y restauraban viejas piezas de alfarería. Elladan se ha parado ante mí con ese aplomo, con esa frialdad casi cruel hace unos minutos. Es un adulto, ambos lo son.  
–Deberías estar orgulloso, son tus hijos.  
Elrond niega tal afirmación con vigorosos movimientos de cabeza, su voz es amarga ahora.  
–Hay demasiado entre nosotros, ya no son mis hijos.  
–Aún lo son –insiste el rubio. Porque se sienten tus hijos se han empeñado en la lucha del Reino Perdido, porque se sienten tus hijos renunciaron a la venganza.

Elrond recuerda ahora a Celebrian. Le prometió cuidar de sus hijos y ¿qué le dirá al verla en Valinor? "Arwen se la pasa en el Bosque Dorado y los gemelos huyeron de casa porque se aman y yo no lo acepto. Los tres son perfectos extraños para mi". No, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera sin intentar algo.

Decide indagar en acontecimientos más recientes.  
–Ese bebé que perdieron. ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
–Voronwe –Glorfindel hace una pausa, las palabras parecen dolerle entre los labios–, se llamaba Voronwe. Murió por desnutrición severa a las cuatro semanas. Por esos días también calló enferma Gilraen y luego…  
Hace un gesto que puede interpretarse como "Imagina el resto". Elrond siente que alguna fibra que creía muerta en su interior vibra de nuevo. Sus palabras son balbuceos.  
–¿De hambre? ¿Dices que mi nieto murió de hambre?  
Glorfindel asiente, no se le escapa el espontáneo calificativo.  
–Nació en enero, el invierno había sido muy duro y se les agotaron las reservas de vegetales. Ellohir empezó a perder peso en diciembre. Intentaron de todo, hasta caldo de corteza de abedul, pero Voronwe era demasiado débil.  
–Sin embargo, pudieron salvar a Estel.  
–Ironías de la vida –el rubio se encogió de hombros–, la poca leche que anidaba en el pecho de Ellohir era insuficiente para su elfito, pero nutría con creces al pequeño mortal.

Elrond guarda silencio, procesa la información recibida. Sus hijos son en verdad maduros si resistieron este golpe sin decaer. De nuevo le abruma esa sensación. ¿Vejez, agotamiento, inútil soberbia? De cualquier modo, ellos lo han humillado con esa relación de casi un milenio mantenida en medio de guerras, secretos y carencias. Una idea más terrible surge lentamente.

–Glorfindel, ¿hubo otros…? –le cuesta articular las palabras– ¿Mi hijo tuvo otros embarazos?  
–Otros dos –asiente el rubio–, pero no me corresponde hablarte de ello.

Dirige sus ojos a la ventana y estudia con atención el cielo del franco amanecer. Vuelve a hablar mientras se levanta.

–Creo que escampará cerca del mediodía, dormiré hasta que cese la lluvia.

Casi en la puerta se vuelve y observa de manera evaluativa a Elrond, habla de modo apresurado.

–Mañana, con los primeros rayos del sol, podrás ver a Elladan junto al viejo roble de Celebrian. No pierdas la oportunidad.

TBC…


	7. Voronwe

EL SECRETO DEL ROBLE  
**7 Voronwe**

El día se le fue a Elrond en reacondicionar la habitación de Ellohir para el pequeño Estel, ordenar ropa de canastilla, despachar un contingente en busca del cuerpo de la esposa de Arathor –técnicamente Gilraen era la reina de Arnor– y enviar mensajes a Gandalf. Estaba nervioso. Trataba en medio de todas esas tareas de encontrar palabras para confrontar a Elladan, pero no podía.

A media mañana, mientras vigilaba la disposición de los nuevos muebles, echó un vistazo al menor de los gemelos, refugiado en la habitación adyacente. Su hijo menor había también crecido. Trataba a Estel con cariño y seguridad, tenía un amplio repertorio de juegos y canciones de cuna, su mirada expresaba paz.era una paz distinta a la de Galadriel y Arwen, similar a la de Celebrian cuando las acunaba a él y a su hermano, casi tres mil años atrás.

Recordó la admiración que le causaba su esposa al lidiar con Arwen y los gemelos sin perder la cabeza, satisfecha de si misma. Ella no era guerrera –como Luthien–, ni mística –como Galadriel–, sino modesta y sincera. Alzaría la espada por sus hijos, pero prefería sembrar la tierra y leer poesía. Con su largo y negro cabello suelto, sus cejas pobladas, sus ojos marrón oscuro y sus anchos hombros, Ellohir era -paradójicamente- idéntico a su rubia y etérea madre.

El los había empujado a la guerra, al remolino de sangre y muerte de la Tercera Edad. Buscando su aprobación, los gemelos se habían convertido Héroes cuando solo deseaban un espacio propio y una familia. Cuatro hijos. Eso había dicho Glorfindel en el despacho. Cuatro hijos que cimentaban su amor. ¿Cómo puede un padre ser tan ciego? Había perdido cuatro nietos de pura soberbia.

Esa noche soñó con su esposa y despertó al filo del amanecer. Recorrió su casa con una sensación de incertidumbre que le recordó la Segunda Edad y sus batallas.

En el Jardín de Celebrina estaba su hijo mayor, tal y como prometiera Glorfindel. Elladan llevaba túnica y pantalones color hueso, de rodillas en la tierra cavaba con sus manos un hoyo en la cara oeste del viejo roble. Volteó sorprendido al escuchar los pasos de Elrond. Se contemplaron en silencio por un largo instante.

–Dijiste que nadie vendría aquí sin permiso –la voz de su hijo era una mezcla de decepción y miedo.  
–No creí que la regla rigiera para Glorfindel y para mi –respondió el Medio Elfo suavemente, y era verdad–, pero si te molesto…  
Hizo ademán de marcharse, la voz del hijo le detuvo.  
–¡No! Está bien, puedes quedarte.

El joven volvió a su tarea y el padre se acercó despacio. Pudo reconocer, al lado de su hijo, un pequeño ataúd de mármol negro. Aquel gesto de esplendor contrastaba con la vida llena de privaciones que tuvieran en los últimos mil años.

–Ayer estuve pensando mucho en Celebrian –comenzó a decir–, creo que tendría mucho que reclamarme, justo ahora. –Elladan hizo un gesto como si no deseara oírlo, pero Elrond continuó imperturbable– ¿Alguna vez te conté que no soportaba la guerra? Algo inesperado en la hija de Galadriel, en mi opinión. Aún recuerdo su mirada orgullosa cuando ustedes dos dieron sus primeros pasos. Me sentí contento de haber ayudado a su satisfacción. Extraño ¿no crees? Supongo que así es el amor, darse, ante todo darse. Desde que partió nunca me he vuelto a sentir seguro de mis decisiones, escuchado, confiado, apreciado sin dudas… –se detiene en busca de una palabra, pero sus reflexiones son interrumpidas por la suave voz de su hijo.  
–¿Completo?  
Elrond se agacha para que sus ojos queden a la altura de los de Elladan.  
–Si, completo. –sonríe, el gesto le relaja de un modo inesperado– De haber estado completo no habría cometido muchos errores de apreciación.

Guardó silencio por varios segundos, disfrutando el premio de mirar a los ojos de Elladan y ver algo distinto al miedo o la crueldad.

–Y tú¿estás completo?  
El joven dio un vistazo rápido a la ventana de su habitación, asintió con fuerza. Su voz fue profunda, segura y orgullosa.  
–Estoy completo.  
–Ahora sé que debí preguntarte eso hace mucho, pero estaba asustado hijo mío, tan asustado por ustedes.  
–¿Cómo me haz llamado?  
–Hijo –repite el Señor de Imladris, sorprendido de si mismo–, hijo –repite despacio, disfrutando la dulce y suave palabra.  
Elladan sonríe.  
–Ada –responde a su vez– Ada, Ada, Ada –y lo repite como si no creyera que está despierto y su interlocutor no lo rechaza o sanciona.

Elrond abre sus brazos y Elladan se deja caer en ellos, esconde su rostro arrasado de lágrimas en el pecho. Las breve palabra es un susurro sin pausa, un conjuro para recuperar los años de lejanía. El padre le acaricia los largos bucles negros despacio, sus caricias se vuelven húmedas en pocos minutos.

El canto de un pájaro en la copa del roble sacó a los elfos de su éxtasis. "necesita paz" repetía una y otra vez el ave. Ambos le contemplaron, Elladan con algo de vergüenza, Elrond con curiosidad.

–¿De quién habla?  
–De Voronwe, por supuesto.  
–¿Voronwe? –no deseaba delatar a su amigo.  
El joven señaló el féretro con un gesto de la mano.  
–Mi nieto Voronwe –dijo Elrond despacio.  
¡Tantas palabras nuevas en tan pocas horas!

Elladan levantó sin dificultad la urna y la depositó en el agujero. Fue a elevar una plegaria, pero Elrond se le adelantó. Cubrió con su mano la del hijo y entonó con voz dulce.

–Descansa en paz Voronwe hijo de Elladan y Ellohir, Héroes de Fornost, nieto de Elrond el Medio Elfo y Celebrian la Bella. La tierra que alimentó a tu familia dará cobijo seguro a tu cuerpo. En las Salas de Mandos nuestros gloriosos ancestros te esperan, y tu corta vida, que alumbró la soledad de tus padres, es honra equivalente a sus hechos de armas y su sabiduría. Descansa y espera la reunión final, hermoso Voronwe. Descansa, espera y perdona.

Subió los ojos para descubrir los brillantes orbes de Elladan fijos en él. Elrond deseó con intensidad que su hijo guardara silencio. Si le hablaba¡él no podría contestar! Era tan relajante pedir perdón. Se sentía limpio, renovado¿completo, casi.

–Eso fue hermoso –dijo un voz a sus espaldas.  
Ninguno de los dos se movió, dejaron que Ellohir se sentara despacio entre ambos, que pusiera su mano sobre la de su padre, que completara el ritual.  
–Almarë –susurró el gemelo menor.

Un agradable calor surgió de su palma, pasó a través de las manos de Elrond y Elladan e hizo brillar el ataúd por breves instantes. Se retiraron en silenciosa coordinación y el abuelo se apresuró a cubrir la fosa con tierra húmeda y mullida.

–Bueno Ada¿quieres conocer a tus otros nietos?  
Las palabras de Ellohir le sorprendieron y regocijaron.  
–Será un honor.  
Los gemelos le instaron a levantarse y los tres se movieron hacia el lado norte del árbol.  
–Esta es Löne –explicó Elladan–. Vivió cuatro semanas, nació en noviembre de 1520.  
Dieron unos pasos a la izquierda, Ellohir señaló un oquedad entre la raíces en el lado este.  
–Alcar nació en 1980, aún nos lamíamos las heridas por la reconquista de Fornost. Vivió cuatro meses, hasta abril.  
Siguieron rodeando el tronco, el mayor tomó la palabra ante la vertiente sur.  
–Laüre era rubia como Celebrian, vivió ocho meses, hasta agosto del 2503.

Mucho del asombro de Elrond se debe a que no descubre dolor en las palabras de sus hijos, solo resignación. Les abraza conmovido.

–Mis niños. ¿Cómo pude…?  
Llora, no hay palabras para todo lo que su pecho siente de nuevo. Ahora es el turno de Ellohir para ser razonable.  
–Está bien Ada, de verdad. Glorfindel y la Abuela nos explicaron tus razones. Hace mucho que te perdonamos. Además –sonríe con esperanza renovada–, estamos seguros de que, cuando caiga la sombra de manera definitiva, podremos dedicarnos a eso con más calma.  
–¿Quién sabe cuándo caerá la Sombra?  
–Creemos que Estel lo logrará –afirma el gemelo menor.  
El señor de Rivendel les mira incrédulo.  
–No entiendo.  
–Mira alrededor Ada –expuso Elladan–: los Montaraces son pocos, Gondor pierde terreno cada día, la oscuridad en Eryn Lasgalen, los elfos que se marchan. Tu nos lo enseñaste: "Nunca es tan profunda la noche como antes del amanecer".  
El padre movió la cabeza, dubitativo.  
–Tal vez, tal vez. De cualquier manera, por hoy no quiero pensar en Saurón, el Nigromante o los tontos senescales de mi hermano. –se esforzó por sonreír– ¿Desayunamos?

Los hijos asintieron y dirigieron sus pasos hacia la casa. Elladan a la izquierda de su padre, Ellohir a la derecha, los tres con los brazos fuertemente entrelazados.

–¿Saben qué recuerdo ahora? –comentó el gemelo mayor cuando ascendían la escalera que comunicaba el jardín con la galería– Una vez, Haldir me dijo que mi hermano y yo nos merecíamos el uno al otro. Fue en 1550 y aún no se si era un halago.  
–Es que se parece demasiado a tu abuela –rió Elrond.  
–Lo cual es un suerte –dos rostros giraron hacia Ellohir, sin comprender su afirmación–. Quiero decir, podemos estar seguros de que no se casará con Arwen.

Las carcajadas acariciaron las hojas del roble e hicieron cosquillas en sus ramas.

FIN


End file.
